villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Teddy Bleedham-Drye
Lord Teddy Bleedham-Drye is the main antagonist of the novel Fowl Twins by Eoin Colfer, which is a sequel to the Artemis Fowl series. He is the Duke of the Scilly isles. He is obsessed with seeking immortality. History Early life Teddy was born into the Bleedham-Drye family about 150 years before the story takes place. He attended a boarding school, where he was bullied, but he organized the other students to fight against the bully. He later joined the British military. In Burma, he met a Japanese soldier named Ishi Myishi and saved his life. They became friends and after Myishi later set up the Myishi corporation, Teddy became his best client. When fighting in Afghanistan, Teddy was almost killed. After his life was saved, he resolved to become immortal. Teddy throughout his life killed many people, including other members of the Bleedham-Drye family who he disliked. Hunting the Troll The Duke spent his life searching for immortality. He would frequently bathe with electric eels, believing it to make him younger. He found a monk who claimed to be 500 years old. The monk said that on Dalkey Island, he was attacked by a troll, whose venom made him immortal. The Duke camped out on Dalkey Island, which is where the Fowls lived. Eventually, a toy troll appeared. Teddy used Myishi's shrink-wrap bullets to wrap the troll in cellophane. This activated the islands securty system, which whisked Myles and Beckett Fowl away, along with the troll. Shortly afterwards, a fairy named Lazuli Heights accidentally made the island invisible. The Twins were soon kidnapped by Sister Jeronima. Teddy tracked the twins to the ACRONYM hideout, where he disguised himself as an ACRONYM agent. He tried to take the troll, but Lazuli and Beckett stopped him. He was going to kill Jeronima but she made a deal to help him hunt the troll. Teddy figured out that Myles would order a custom suit. He tracked the suit and managed to kidnap Myles, Beckett, Lazuli, and the troll. Jeronima tried to eject him from the Myishi jet, but Teddy tricked her into ejecting herself. He then brought the group to the Scilly Isles. He was going to kill everyone except the troll, but Myles convinced Teddy to let him join by pretending to kill Beckett and Lazuli. Myles became Teddy's lab assistant, and Teddy managed to extract venom from the troll. However when Teddy took a bath with eels, Myles managed to get the eels to electrocute him, and escaped with the troll. Teddy chased the group outside, and tried to use his Myishi drones to kill them. They all battled on the island, and the Fowl AI system, NANNI, managed to hack into and disable the drones. In anger, Teddy shot Myles, but Lazuli managed to heal him. Beckett threw the troll into a drone which crashed into Teddy, and the electricity set off the cellophane bullets he was carried. He was wrapped in cellophane and seriously injured, but the electricity and troll venom made him immortal. Teddy fell into the ocean around the Scilly isles where he was attacked by a shark. He called Myishi for help, and that is where the story ended. Navigation Category:Artemis Fowl Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Poachers Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Immortals